


The days of being young and free

by marinalj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinalj/pseuds/marinalj
Summary: En cuanto le avisan de que Bucky está recuperándose, Steve lo abandona todo para volver a su lado.Su primer reencuentro después de lo ocurrido en la escena post-créditos de Black Panther.





	The days of being young and free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evemalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/gifts), [yunhaiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/gifts).



> El título es por la canción de Amy MacDonald y está puesto completamente al azar dándole al aleatorio en una playlist.
> 
> Es la segunda vez que escribo algo y la primera que me atrevo a publicarlo aunque me muero de vergüenza. Seguramente habrá ya muchos mucho mejores con el mismo prompt pero aquí lo dejo para no perderlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Fanni por la idea (love ya boo!!), a los Russo por hacerla canon y a Yun por no saber apagar el beta mode y por aguantarme xD 
> 
> Espero que os guste si es que alguien se lo lee.

Es poco después de mediodía cuando Steve aterriza en Wakanda por primera vez en meses. Meses huyendo sin pasar nunca más de una semana en el mismo lugar, pero al mismo tiempo cumpliendo la promesa con su equipo de permanecer cerca unos de otros entre misión y misión y estableciendo contacto periódicamente para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos ha sido atrapado. Finalmente, sólo hizo falta un mensaje para hacerle abandonar todo y volver al país africano. Dos palabras que le llegaron una madrugada cuando estaba intentando sin éxito conciliar el sueño en una incómoda cama en un hostal de mala muerte en algún lugar recóndito de Europa. Las palabras eran: “está despierto”. 

Cuando se baja del avión, T’Challa y su guardia real están ya esperándole para llevarle a través de interminables pasillos al laboratorio de su hermana. Fue precisamente ella, Shuri, la responsable de encontrar una solución al problema de Bucky y es ella la que le explica a Steve, con frases cargadas de tecnicismos que no acaba de entender, cómo fue capaz de eliminar todos los restos del control de Hydra que quedaban en el cerebro del soldado. El complicado proceso se había llevado a cabo hacía semanas, pero habían preferido mantener al capitán al margen “para evitar distracciones”. Palabras textuales. 

En cualquier otro momento, Steve podría haberse enfadado por no haber sido informado al momento de la evolución de su amigo, pero ahora sólo es capaz de sentir una enorme gratitud por esos dos hermanos que han puesto todo de su parte para ayudarles pese a las extrañas circunstancias en las que se han conocido. Podría pasarse días enteros dándoles las gracias y aun así sentir que no lo ha dicho lo suficiente.

Ahora que aparentemente la pesadilla de HYDRA ha terminado y ya no quedan rastros del Soldado de Invierno, lo único que quiere Steve es volver a ver a Bucky y poder abrazarle otra vez. Sin embargo, el reencuentro tendrá que esperar ya que Bucky no se encuentra en el palacio. Cuando le sacaron de la cápsula le ofrecieron una habitación con todas las comodidades, pero se negó rotundamente prefiriendo la tranquilidad y la soledad de una cabaña en mitad del campo y allí se dirigen. 

Steve no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en cómo sería volver a ver a Bucky. La incertidumbre por su estado de salud y los posibles efectos del tratamiento no le había dejado mucho tiempo para pensar en qué aspecto podría tener. No se había planteado si habría adelgazado, si le habrían cortado el pelo al salir, si algún día se acostumbrará a verle sin un brazo, … Shuri le había contado que le había diseñado el prototipo de una nueva prótesis mucho más ligera con sensores de tacto y temperatura, pero Bucky aún no se había sentido preparado para probarla ya que le recordaba al que le habían forzado a llevar durante décadas y que habían convertido en un arma letal.

No había podido reflexionar sobre ninguno de estos temas, pero si lo hubiera hecho, nada de lo que hubiera imaginado o visualizado se hubiera acercado a lo que ve cuando llegan al claro donde ahora reside Bucky. Le encuentra sentado en el suelo con la mitad del pelo recogido en un moño y vestido con una túnica. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de la escena no es su atuendo sino lo que está haciendo. 

Sentados en círculo a su alrededor hay un grupo de tres o cuatro niños a los que parece estar contándoles historias. Todos ríen con expresiones relajadas. Sin rastro del miedo que hubiera podido infundir en ellos unos meses atrás si se hubieran encontrado con su versión más oscura y genocida. Steve se queda totalmente ensimismado con la escena. Tanto que no ve la mirada cómplice entre T’Challa y su hermana ni les oye cuando le dicen que se retiran para dejarles hablar a solas. En ese momento su mente se inunda de recuerdos de su juventud. Siente que vuelve a estar en Brooklyn cuando Bucky era idolatrado por todos los niños del barrio y le perseguían para que les dedicase una broma o jugase con ellos. 

Steve recuerda perfectamente las emociones que sintió en todas las ocasiones en las que volvió a ver a Bucky después de haber pasado un tiempo separados. Tiene grabados a fuego en su memoria el alivio que le invadió cuando encontró a su amigo atado a una mesa y casi inconsciente pero vivo en las instalaciones de HYDRA o la confusión y tristeza que le paralizaron cuando en mitad de una pelea encarnizada, al Soldado de Invierno se le cayó la máscara y descubrió quién era en realidad. Pero todo esto no se puede comparar con la oleada de felicidad y amor que siente en estos momentos. Sí, aunque nunca se había planteado ponerlo en palabras, siente un profundo amor por ese hombre que ha sido una constante en su vida desde que ambos eran pequeños y al que el destino parece empeñarse en arrebatar de su lado constantemente, pero él siempre estará dispuesto a pelear por recuperarle.

Después de un rato en el que nadie repara en él, uno de los niños se gira y le ve. Asustado ante la presencia de un desconocido que podría suponer una amenaza, tironea suavemente de la ropa de Bucky para llamar su atención. Es entonces cuando su amigo se gira y, le dedica una sonrisa tan brillante que Steve siente como si se le encogiera el corazón. Bucky se levanta y les susurra algo a los niños que enseguida salen corriendo y de repente vuelven a estar solos uno frente a otro como tantas otras veces, pero totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo. 

-Buck, he venido en cuanto me han avisado – dice moviéndose por fin hacia él.

Cuando están a una distancia suficientemente cercana, se abalanza sobre él y ambos se funden en un abrazo que, aparentemente ninguno de los dos tiene prisa por romper. Bucky le aprieta fuertemente contra sí con el único brazo que le queda como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer si le suelta y Steve entierra la cabeza en su cuello intentando recuperar el recuerdo de su olor.

-No me esperaba ese cambio de imagen, toda la adolescencia quejándote de que no te hacía falta afeitarte y mírate ahora – le dice Bucky un rato más tarde cuando por fin se separan.

-No me ha sobrado mucho tiempo para preocuparme de mi aspecto últimamente – responde Steve pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras mira hacia abajo tímidamente.

\- Está bien, te hace parecer más duro. Seguro que este aspecto te ayuda a la hora de impartir justicia. ¿Qué dice Wilson al respecto?

-Se ríe de mí tanto como tú. 

Después de este intercambio de bromas se dirigen a la orilla del lago donde antes estaba Bucky con los niños y se sientan en un tronco uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo estás, Buck?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. La vida campestre es mucho más tranquila. He cambiado las metralletas por los rastrillos. 

-¿Y de salud cómo te encuentras? – pregunta señalando con un gesto el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo y que ahora tapa un trozo de tela atada a su cuello.

-Ya apenas me duele. A lo mejor a partir de ahora puedo predecir los cambios de tiempo como nuestra vecina la señora Muriel que vivía en el tercero y te avisaba de que iba a llover porque le dolía la rodilla, ¿te acuerdas?

Ambos sonríen ante este comentario, pero de repente la expresión de Bucky se vuelve seria y triste.

\- Me querían poner uno nuevo, pero no…no puedo. No quiero volver a ser un arma, Steve. Y se lo agradezco, que conste, pero no puedo evitar pensar que lo hacen sólo por tenerme de comodín por si surge alguna pelea. Además, no merezco todo este esfuerzo que hacéis por mí después de todo lo que he hecho – susurra sin sostenerle la mirada.

-Esto ya lo hemos hablado y te repito que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa – dice Steve sin poder ocultar el tono de frustración que aparece en su voz. – Y sobre el brazo te puedo asegurar que mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo, nunca nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

Esta era una conversación que ya habían tenido varias veces y que ya les había llevado a discusiones. Para evitar empañar este reencuentro con el mismo tema y que la situación no se vuelva tan tensa, Steve decide intentar cambiar de tema.

-Estabas muy bien acompañado cuando he llegado. 

Esto parece animar a Bucky que vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Les has visto? Son adorables. Al principio me tenían miedo y venían a vigilarme mientras dormía. Si les vieses cómo echaban a correr en cuanto abría un ojo… ¿Sabes cómo me llaman? Lobo blanco. Lo de blanco lo puedo entender, pero ¿lobo?

De ahí Bucky se lanza animadamente a hablarle de esos niños que se han convertido en sus mejores amigos desde su llegada a Wakanda, que le enseñan canciones en su idioma y le piden que les cuente anécdotas de su juventud vivida en otro siglo.

-Les he hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Sólo que en mis historias pesas 50kg menos y tengo que jugarme el tipo salvándote de peleas en callejones - dice volviendo a bromear. – Perdóname pero tengo que mantener mi papel de héroe delante de ellos.

Steve lleva un buen rato escuchando atentamente sin apartar los ojos de su amigo. Admirando como habla de los niños con expresión tranquila y feliz después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento. Bucky siempre había sido una persona atractiva, pero en estos momentos le ve más guapo que nunca. Desde el pelo que ahora lleva más largo pero apartado de la cara, hasta sus ojos azules que han recuperado su brillo pasando por su barba que empieza ya a canear en algunas zonas, sus rasgos forman un conjunto que cautiva. Entonces Steve siente un impulso que ya había sentido en otras ocasiones como cuando Bucky volvía a casa con alguna copa de más y le hablaba invadiendo su espacio personal o cuando en los inviernos más fríos tenían que dormir pegados en un camastro diminuto para darse calor porque no podían permitirse comprar más mantas. La única diferencia es que en aquellas ocasiones había decidido controlarse y en esta no puede aguantarse y alarga la mano para agarrarle del cuello y acercarle a él mientras junta sus labios. Al principio Bucky se queda quieto, pero una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, también responde animadamente al beso.

Unos instantes más tarde (Steve no sabría decir si han sido unos segundos o minutos enteros) se separan intentando recuperar el aire. La cabeza le da mil vueltas para encontrar una excusa o justificación que poder utilizar en caso de que Bucky se enfade o reaccione de una forma exagerada. Finalmente es su amigo quien rompe el incómodo silencio.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me besa alguien con tanta barba.

No es la respuesta que se imaginaba y, si no fuese porque le conoce tan bien, se asustaría por la seriedad con la que lo ha dicho. Se miran un momento más antes de echarse a reír los dos juntos. 

-¿Crees? ¿Y cómo valoras la experiencia? – le contesta cuando consigue calmar las carcajadas por un momento.

-Pues no lo sé, tendría que probarlo otra vez para formarme una opinión.

Y en ese momento es cuando Steve se tranquiliza porque, aunque han pasado los años y los dos han vivido experiencias muy diferentes, volver a encontrarse ha sido tan fácil como si no hubiera pasado ni un día y las bromas entre ellos surgen con la misma fluidez de siempre. Con el añadido de que ahora a su amistad parece que podrán sumarle otro tipo de gestos de cariño.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo se les permitirá en esta ocasión disfrutar el uno del otro y de esta nueva etapa de su relación que, según parece, ambos están de acuerdo en explorar. Las circunstancias actuales no son las ideales y puede que pronto venga la gran amenaza de la que Tony lleva previniéndoles mucho tiempo y les vuelva a separar, quién sabe si esta vez definitivamente. De lo que Steve sí está más seguro que nada en la vida es de que en este momento contemplando la puesta de sol y volviendo a tener a Bucky a su lado cogiéndole la mano, se siente otra vez joven y libre y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con ganas de luchar por sí mismo y no solo por la humanidad.


End file.
